Ship Weapons
Ship Weapons are installed on hulls to grant offensive or defensive capability to attack bases and ships. Note: ''Weapon research time varies from the weapon that is being replaced or added to the ship.'' A circle on the hull of a ship means above water weapons only can be placed on it. Green/Yellow means the slot is available for either above water or torpedoes. ---- Overview There are currently 4 Weapon Tech Categories: *Researchable Weapons *Forsaken Blueprint Weapons *Draconian Blueprint Weapons *Reaver Blueprint Weapons And there are currently 6 Weapon Type Categories: *Ballistic *Penetrating *Explosive *Concussive *Anti-Explosive *Anti-Penetrating For more info on Weapon Types, see below. Information on Weapon Type Categories Ballistic If you intend to use Ballistic weapons to fight fleets then the first unlocked weapon type usually are Thud Cannons. They have the most range of any cannon type. Auto-loader and Hardened Barrels improve the rate of fire and the range of these weapons respectively, while the special Layered Armor provides extra protection against ballistic weapons, by reducing the amount of damage dealt relative to the level of special applied. Thrusters increase your evasion reducing the chances of a ballistic based weapon actually hitting your ship. *Researchable Ballistic Weapons *Forsaken Blueprint Ballistic Weapons *Draconian Blueprint Ballistic Weapons *Reaver Blueprint Ballistic Weapons Penetrating Penetrating weapons are missiles and rockets used to "penetrate" enemy targets. They penetrate armor. Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy of missiles and retargeting allow missiles to hit the next target automatically even if ship is underwater (base defense fleet excluded) while Solid Fuel Booster (SFB) increases the range up to as much as 93 on the Cutlass missiles. Meanwhile the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provide extra protection against them. Penetrating Penetrating refers to all missiles in the game, regardless of Draconian or Forsaken technology. Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy while the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provide extra protection against them. *Researchable Penetrating Weapons *Forsaken Blueprint Penetrating Weapons *Draconian Blueprint Penetrating Weapons Explosive Best used for attacking bases or targets that are slow moving because their long projectile flight time after firing can give the target the ability to move out of splash range. These weapons do not have an accuracy rating so are unaffected by a ships evade. Instead they land within the weapon's spread. This means weapons with a lower spread are more likely to have their shell land on the target so specials like Electronic Range Finder help them hit more accurately. some prefer a high spread so mortars will have the opportunity to land on targets that would otherwise be out of range. The damage of the weapon radiates from the point of impact to the limit of the weapon's splash. This means specials like Highly Explosive Shells increases the area in which the weapon will do damage. Splash is useful to hit adjacent or stacked targets. Splash 4 is the width of one wall. *Researchable Explosive Weapons *Forsaken Blueprint Explosive Weapons *Draconian Blueprint Explosive Weapons *Reaver Blueprint Explosive Weapons Concussive Underwater projectiles can only be mounted in underwater/hybrid weapon-slots where they are allowed by the blueprint. Concussive Warheads and concussive upgrade are special that increase damage of underwater projectiles. *Researchable Concussive Weapons *Forsaken Blueprint Concussive Weapons *Draconian Blueprint Concussive Weapons Anti-Explosive These are designed to shoot down incoming mortar attacks in order to protect your ships. *Researchable Anti-Explosive *Draconian Blueprint Anti-Explosive Anti-Penetrating These are designed to shoot down incoming missile attacks in order to protect your ships. *Forsaken Blueprint Anti-Penetrating Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Blue Category:What is your fav? Category:Ship Weapons Category:Weapons Lab Researchable Weapons These ship weapons can be researched in the Weapons Lab. 'Ballistic' ''Thud Cannon'' ''Ripper Cannon'' Focusing more on a sequel to the Thud Cannon, the Ripper Cannon focuses on getting in fast and dealing damage. The range is limited on Ripper Cannons, forcing them to get closer to the enemy to attack. They are described as "twin barrelled rapid fire cannons". 'Penetrating' ''Rapier Missiles'' The second unlocked weapon type, they are simply described as "heat-seeking missiles". They are the first weapons with a minimum range, meaning the weapon cannot fire at any enemy closer than 30. Rapiers are of little to no use against typical foes as most players prefer using the Cutlass missiles. ''Cutlass Missiles'' The Cutlass Missiles are the heavy-duty counterpart to the Rapier Missiles . With much the same stat gradients, the tactic of Cutlass Missiles , they "pack a heavy punch and can put a dent in most hulls". Their range can be increased by Solid Fuel Boosters with 10%, 19% and 30% to 38.5 to 79, 41.6 to 86 and 45.5 to 93.6 with SFB I, II or III, respectively. This makes it potentially one of the longest ranged weapons for a fleet. Their accuracy can be increased with Laser Targeting with 20%, 40% and 60% with Laser Targeting I, II and III. 'Explosive' ''Diplomat Mortar'' The third unlocked weapon type, Diplomat Mortars are very slow to fire, but have a very high damage to weight ratio. Best described as 'one shot only', it's unlikely a Diplomat Mortar will get in many shots before the end of a battle. They are described as "high-arching explosive mortars". They are probably best used while the enemy is in pursuit and you are "running away," also known as "kiting". ''Peacemaker Mortar'' A true upgrade to the Diplomat Mortar, the Peacemaker Mortar shows improvement in all stats except reload time, while keeping in play with the gradients upon which they lie. They are best and simply described as "massively explosive mortars". Just like the Diplomat mortar, they are very effective attacking an enemy behind you while staying out of their weapons range. ''Hydra Rockets'' Much like the previous Ripper Cannon, Hydra Rockets have a limited range from which they can fire powerful shots, but take a good while to reload. They are described as "launches a volley of rockets". ''Maelstrom Rockets'' Maelstrom Rockets show their superiority with massive damage, albeit a low fire rate. They are said to "employ centrifugal technology to deliver epic explosions". 'Concussive' ''Havok Torpedoes'' Underwater projectile that can be fired from a submarine or a small ship. The Forsaken hulls:Gunboat, Skirmisher, Longship, Predator Submarine, Mercury, Arbiter, Hurricane, Barrecuda, Specter and Stalker Submarine can be equipped with Havok Torpedoes, as well as the Draconian hulls:Corvette, Battle-Cruiser, Interdictor,and Reaper 'Anti-Explosive' '' Hellstorm Anti-Mortar The less effective Forsaken version of the Draconian Hailstorm, these cannons are intended to shoot down incoming mortar rounds. While it says "anti-explosive", it has no effect on rockets like Hydra Rockets. Anti-Mortars will keep firing at each incoming mortar until it is destroyed. Forsaken Blueprint Weapons You must have the appropriate blueprint of Forsaken origin in your lab to build these weapons. 'Ballistic' Shredder Cannons'' Modified Ripper cannon, sacrificing accuracy for increased range. Only available through raid events. 'Penetrating' '' Downpour Missile'' Equipped in multi-purpose weapon slots only, these precision strike missiles can fire while submerged. Ship/sub must be stopped for weapon to fire. Pre-fire delay occurs when ships stop, so ships must sit for 0.75 seconds before missiles will fire. 'Explosive' '' Negotiator Mortars'' A Forsaken low arc assault mortars with longer range but lower damage output only available through blueprints. Stats are taken from bp.tel4u.gr and needs to be verified from ingame. 'Concussive' '' Poseidon Depth Charges'' Depth Charges fire barrel bombs that explode underwater catching subs unguarded and sink them to the corals at the bottom of the seas. Poseidon Depth Charge Stats ''Piranha Depth Charges'' A powerful close range weapon that hurls depth charges just below the surface for devastating damage. It can be intercepted by Phalanx Anti-Missiles, but are not very good due to minimal range. 'Anti-Penetrating' ''Phalanx Anti-Missile'' Anti-Missile defence weapon used to shoot down incoming enemy missiles before they strike. Phalanxes will target each incoming missile with a single shot from the phalanx. Draconian Blueprint Weapons You must have the appropriate blueprint of Draconian origin in your lab to build these weapons. 'Ballistic' ''D30 Impact Cannons'' Mysterious Draconian Tech similar to Thud cannons. Generally more powerful than the Thud III, but with shorter range, heavier, and more expensive. Not advisable to use in any stage of the game. Only for really desprate people. '' D33 Assault Cannons'' The Assault Cannons have better damage and range than the Ripper III and are also more accurate, but weigh more and are vastly more expensive. The D33-Z (brand new as of May 2013) is an impressive FvF weapon with the highest DPS of any ship-based gun. ''D35 Siege Cannons'' Siege cannons are the ultimate Draconian Ballistic weapons. Shooting globules of metal their range is limited but their additional explosive and splash damage (D35-S, D35-W, and D35-Z only), combined with Hardened Barrels and Auto Reloader make this a highly sought after weapon. This is one of the few weapons to grant a Combat Speed bonus making it perfect for FvF fighting or Blitz Fleets. 'Penetrating' ''D51 Strike Missiles'' Strike Missiles are better than any other kind of forsaken missle excluding the N variant. They have significantly more, have good range and are lightweight, however in order for them to become useful, SFB will be a necesseasry requirement for them, as well as Laser targeting for the L variant and Enhanced Warheads for the A variant. They drop from level 17 and 23 cargo fleets. ''D53 Assault Missiles'' These missiles are better than anything the Forsaken have been able to come up with. They have better statistics than the Cutlass IV across the board: better DPS, slightly better range, no minimum range exclusion, lower weight, higher accuracy, and faster reload times. D53's are considered the ultimate missiles as combined with SFB3 and Laser Targetting 3, it's possible to create fleets that can be sent in to "Auto" level 40 salvages. They are also useful in "Sniping" bases to get access to the enemies warehouses/outposts without running the gauntlet of the defences. Not advisded in a full scale base assult as for low buliding damadge. ''D55 Siege Missiles'' drops at salvages Level 40+ Heavy Duty anti building Missiles, deals extra damage to structures. Better damage than strike and assault missles! Except for FvF, Assult Missles are best at that. 'Explosive' D71 Shockwave Mortars Light Mortars perfect for base hitting. It is advisable to put this on any mortar ship. The most popular from blueprints is the L version, although the D71-Q reward from Tier 3 of Forsaken Missions is now considered the ulitmate Shockwave, with increased damage, a slightly faster reload time, and a salvo of two to help overcome anti-mortar defenses. '' ''D73 Assault Mortar Reduced spread, faster reload, higher damage, and a propensity to anticipate the location of the target make the Assault Mortar a powerful weapon, when compared to the Shockwave Mortar. The only drawbacks are, lower building damage and higher weight, which means you won't be able to effectively fit one of these into every weapon slot on a ship. However, having one to accompany a couple Shocks is usually a good idea when kiting the enemy. '' '' ''D75 Siege Mortar'' The top of the line, as far as base-crushing weapons are concerned. With four times the building damage of the Shockwave Mortar, and far superior splash radius, the Siege Mortar is something to be feared. Its massive weight and minimum range are really the only limiting factors holding it back, but in the hands of an experienced player, they can walk through just about any base, making even DU 4 turrets melt like butter from the massive damage. The D75-B is the new ultimate Siege Mortar, with close to double the building damage and bonuses to Armor and Ballistic Defense. '' '' ''D91 Firestorm Rockets'' The most basic of Draconian rocket technology, the Firestorm is already superior to Hydra Rockets as well as Maelstorm Rockets I,II, and III. This is due to its superior range, quick reload time, and remarkably lower tonnage. Although stats say that Forsaken rockets are superior, this is not necessarily true; due to the extremely low weight of Firestorm Rockets, more available tonnage can be used for armor and specials, or other weaponry. This is especially true if a player has anything weaker than a Leviathan for unlocked hulls, or if a player plans to use rockets to cover the mininum range of a mortar-based ship, allowing more mortars to be built. Advided not to only put firestorm on all the weapon slots of a ship. ''D93 Assault Rockets'' Assault rockets are best suited for close to mid-range warfare. Spewing 300 damage every second makes this weapon one which would be wise to avoid. Still too heavy to be built en masse, they are usually accompanied by a slew of Firestorm Rockets. If you have the Cluster Warhead special, this weapon becomes a fearsome FvF tool that can quickly take down even capital ships. '' '' D * A / RT = Damage per second ''D95 Siege Rockets'' Siege Rockets would be a great weapon to simply blitz through a base... if they weren't so darned heavy. Weighing in at a whopping 2300 tons, you'd be hard pressed to fit more than 5 or 6 of these in a decent fleet. The flak/wall avoiding attributes'' almost make these worth the massive weight. Having the same reload as other Draconian rockets, Cluster Warhead helps this weapon tremendously. Unfortunately, Siege Rockets also have one of the shortest ranges of any drac weapons. On the bright side, each variant adds a considerable amount of armor points to your ships. The short range, combined with the high weight, make this great weapon useless for serious base attacks, and make it more suited to base prep for your Siege Mortar fleet. 'Concussive' D61 vortex torpedoes'' Light weighted torpedoes for smaller crafts. For players who don't Havco or Assult Torpedo. ''D63 Assault torpedoes'' Fleet sinking torpedoes with range and power. ''D65 Siege torpedoes'' Building destroyer use to decimate building fast. 'Anti-Explosive' '' Hailstorm Anti-Mortar'' Anti-mortar defence weapon used to shoot down incoming enemy mortar rounds before they strike. While it says "anti-explosive", it has no effect on rockets like Hydra Rockets. Anti-Mortars will keep firing at each incoming mortar until it is destroyed. Reaver Blueprint Weapons For more Information about Reavers, visit Reaver Faction. Ballistic Reaver Chaingun Visit Reaver Chaingun for information. Explosive Inferno Rockets Visit Inferno Rockets for information. Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Blue Category:What is your fav? Category:Ship Weapons Category:Weapons Lab